Miss perceived perception filter malfunction
by Tallieho
Summary: An ordinary teenage girl finds herself struggling to cope with new found mental problems after she thought she saw a hallucination of something indistinguishable. She tries to keep it a secret from her friends, and at the same time is trying to figure out what her problem is. Unbeknownst to her, what she saw was not a hallucination at all, but rather the Doctor that she needed...


I sat chatting merrily with my cousin Samantha, mid afternoon in Florida. Sipping our mango tangerine smoothies at an outside mall table. Many people passed us by in the crowd, you'd think surely no one would pay mind to a couple of teenage girls in a busy shopping district amongst thousands, yet I was getting the idea that some less than most were giving us odd looks occasionally. We hardly dwelt on it, not even enough to mention verbally. But still the faint instincts lingered. It was unbeknownst to us that they were looking at someone near by, not us. Someone we really should not have been so close to...

I sipped my smoothie, and looked around. "What's up with these people, Sam? Its like they think we're aliens." I only mumbled a bit so she could hear me. But before she could even reply, something else caught my attention... "I don't really know, I say we just ignore them. Not like it matters what they're looking at." Her words only trailed passed my ears, by then I wasn't listening even to her, but had my eyes fixed on a strange character.

He seemed normal, just a bloke sitting at an outside table with his starbucks. But some part of him was blocked out of my mind, as if I could see what he looked like, but my mind refused to register his appearance.

It was like looking at a picture in the dark, I couldn't decide if it was a person, or just a silhouetted figure. Too distracted to even realized how strange it was that I was staring at an empty chair trying to devise wether not someone was sitting there or not, my mind almost shut off completely in half a second from trying too hard, either that, whoever, if anyone, that was there did not want me to see them. But I snapped out of it when my cousin shook my shoulder. "Huh, what?" Said I, as startled and confused as I was. "Hello? I've been trying to talk to you! What were you staring at anyways?" Sam exclaimed. I had to think for a moment to remember, I felt a tad delirious. "Oh.. I uhh, was just looking at that-" I cut myself short when I looked over at the chair, and there was certainly no one sitting in it, I didn't even get the weird feeling I had before. "...Guy.. Never mind, I guess he's gone." I said in a mumble, still feeling confused. "There was never anyone over there silly. Now come on, I want to go look at outfits before the sale is over." She coaxed me out of my chair. Willingly I followed her, and tried to forget the weird person I may or may not have seen. But still I wondered what it may have been...

Later that night, I got home at around midnight. The day really hadn't been very strait forward. After we left the mall with about half a dozen new outfits each in our arms, we headed for the theater to watch some weird new apocalypse movie with aliens and stuff. Honestly those kinds of movies never really interested either of us, but Samantha was into aliens and extra terrestrial stuff like that, and I respect her opinion, wether I believe in aliens or not.

But the movie would have been more enjoyable, if enjoyable at all, if I had not felt sick half way through the movie from all the unhealthy concessions. My stomach never really could handle all that popcorn, soda, and nauseating 3D put together. I've hated my weak stomach since third grade, and I was reminded of it when I lost my lunch in a public bathroom.

And after that little affair, we went to her house, and got in the hot tub. On any ordinary day, this would have been great fun, but something was nagging at the back of my mind that simply turned my mood upside down. I didn't really know what it was, but some how it seemed to be connected to whoever, or whatever I thought I had seen at the mall. I dare not tell anyone that I saw someone that was never there, they would just think I was crazy. And how could I possibly look it up online? I wouldn't know how to word the question, what to ask, or even what to be looking for.

Maybe I was crazy... or something. But unless this became a problem, I wasn't going to tell anyone. If I told Sam, she would either say I was crazy, or it was an alien. If I told my sister, she would say I was crazy, and needed a doctor. And I know neither an alien, a doctor, or an alien doctor were going to help me. But if an alien doctor did end up helping me, then I'd really be crazy.


End file.
